An Understanding
by Azure dream
Summary: Spoiler warning! Jinx ponders her new start on the roof of Titan's Tower, and gets a little help from Cyborg. Don't worry, guys, this is Jinx x Kid Flash, Cy x Bee, and Cy x Jinx friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Hoping to organize her thoughts, the pink-haired witch had sat on the rooftop, precariously close to the edge, watching as the night sky darkened from a blue purple to midnight, the last of the sun's rays fading.

It was just too much. She had gone, in a matter of weeks, from being a super villain to a Titan, had hexed her own former friends earlier that day. She had helped to stop the Brotherhood-the very same organization she had once aspired to-in their tracks for the rest of time, luck willing. It was a lot to think on.

She didn't feel remorse; she had never felt better than when she snapped her fingers and brought Madame Rouge to her knees, crushing her opponents only to watch Kid Flash take them to be frozen. She had never felt better. But she'd had a home as a villain; and Jinx was completely lost as to where she would go as a hero.

Her answer came in the form of heavily clanking boots, and a voice she knew all too well.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Jinx." Cyborg was smiling; she could tell from the way his voice was pitched. She'd loved that voice, once, and now it seemed so long ago.

"Guess I wasn't up to the evil gig, really." He sat beside her, taking in the sight. She looked the same as always; bright pink hair and pink eyes, gray skin with natural rosy blush on her high cheekbones, slim figure in dark clothing, black as pitch. But things had changed. In her hands was a long, slender rose, red as blood in the sunlight, twirled between her fingers as she thought. Her scowl had been replaced with a calm face, one attuned to smiling. She had found happiness, happiness that would last far longer than their once-affair at the HIVE academy. Neither had to explain; Cyborg instinctively knew.

"He's done wonders for you." Jinx nodded, fingering the rose's stem as she replied.

"He's persistent, I'll give him that." She smiled and stood, taking Cyborg's hand to help him up. They stared at each other for a long moment, and the world seemed as if it had stopped spinning; but then their hands were pulled back, and all was clear. Jinx walked away, tucking the rose behind her ear as she opened the door to descend into the Tower. A voice, full of laughter and wit, sounded before the door closed.

"Hey Jinx, you have to check this out!" and she responded, fighting to hold back her amusement.

"Flash, don't you ever slow down?" The door clicked shut, and Cyborg smiled. The understanding had been reached, and all was clear.

_Goodbye, friend._

A buzzing noise blared behind him, and without turning around, he replied, grinning.

"Okay, Bee, let's go. I swear, you're so impatient."


	2. fluff to keep the story rolling

A/N I was going to have a one-shot, but I love Kid Flash/Jinx so much and Jinx x Cy friendship so much that I wanted to have a story, you know. A little warning; this chapter is entirely composed of FLUFF. I needed to have something to pass the time until the next real chapter. Loves! AzD

* * *

Kid Flash took Jinx's hand as he led her into the tower, grinning.

"No, I don't slow down, and you _love_ it. Now come on!" Tired of waiting for her, he swept his hands behind her knees, knocking her into his arms, bridal style, and took off. He ran through the tower's hallways, dodging the insane congregation of heroes all in one spot, and then they were at the living room.

The place was covered in pink and black ribbons, strung everywhere with reckless abandon. It took less than a second to guess why; Starfire was floating in the center of the room, holding a purple sign that read (in pink letters):

"WELCOME TO THE GOOD SIDE, JINX!" Underneath the statement was another sentence that Jinx was sure had come from Raven.

"Glad we didn't have to freeze you." She could already imagine the girl rolling her eyes as the rest of the crowd cheered.

And sure enough Raven was standing on the edge of the crowd, rolling her eyes as the rest of the Titans clapped their hands and whistled and whatnot. Cyborg and Bee had arrived a little late (but then again, who could beat Flash in a race?) and were just walking in on the celebration as Kid Flash set Jinx on the floor. The original five (including Starfire, who dropped the poster and hurried over) walked to the front, Robin holding out a hand.

In it was the classic yellow and black communicator, with the signature T, waiting to be taken. The crowd quieted until the room was as silent as the grave, holding their breath in anticipation as Jinx stepped forward, grinning.

"This so clashes with the clothes." And then she took the communicator, strapping it to her belt with a smile, and the room exploded. Titans were everywhere, giving high fives and jumping or flying or whatever, but Jinx, Flash and the original Titans were quiet. Finally, Raven spoke.

"I still remember when you went through my room. Don't think you'll get off so easy." But even Jinx could see that in her eyes, Raven was smiling. She gave a theatric, arrogant laugh at the other girl as she began to turn the other way.

"You're going to have to catch me, Raven!" Jinx took off, running and dodging other heroes as she parted the crowd, Raven flying behind her, using all the happy energy she was getting to blast away at Jinx. Kid Flash turned to Robin and Starfire as Cyborg, Bee and Beast Boy looked on.

"Should we be worried?" Beast Boy turned to face Kid Flash, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Worried? Raven's openly _smiling_. We should all be terrified."


	3. Welcome Home

A/N For anyone who doesn't know, Herald opens up dimensional portals with his trumpet; Jericho is unable to speak unless he is possessing another person. Argent dresses very much like Jinx, but in red and black, not purple and black.

* * *

The heroes had begun to leave, one by one, in order to protect their hometowns. The communicators were active; they would be used as emergency lines (or in some cases, phone lines) should the Titans ever want to stay in touch. In some cases, it would be a little more difficult than others; Herald and Jericho were from another dimension, and so would be a little harder to catch. But they promised to send letters, because as Herald had said,

"It's not like we have to pay for postage. You'll be hearing from us, promise."

Jinx had said goodbye to all of them; Argent, who wore just about the same clothing, had promised to send Jinx news on sales and whatnot. Jericho had possessed another hero just so he could give her a verbal goodbye. After all of her farewells, Jinx had simply walked out of the Tower, taking the bridge to Jump City, uncertain as to where to go.

Jump City already had five heroes, and she wasn't well known as a hero here. In fact, she was sure that she still had enemies in this town, to tell the truth. But she hadn't reached the decision of where to go; Jinx the Villain lived at HIVE headquarters. Jinx the Hero was very much homeless.

She stepped into a coffee shop, ordering herbal tea (damn Raven's habits) and playing with some of the change out of her pockets. She was decidedly poorer since she gave up her thieving career, but as she slid the pennies and dimes into interesting designs, she felt…content.

_Content with pennies and enough friends to fill a four story Tower to the brim and a strange, flame-headed boy that shows up where and when he wants…_

But then she heard that voice, and paled considerably.

"You shouldn't be calling anyone strange, unicorn-girl, but if I make you happy…" The seat across from her was now filled with Kid Flash, his bright blue eyes laughing as he smiled at her. He took one look at her tea before giving a small chuckle.

"Herbal tea? She's really gotten to you, hasn't she?" Jinx frowned and turned her face away, but hid a smile as the boy continued.

"And anyway, you're the one who disappeared on me. Why'd you leave so quickly?" But now Jinx's frown was real, and she stared down into her tea as if it could give her answers. While she thought, she briefly felt Flash playing with her hair; and she could see that the old rose she had tucked behind her ear was replaced with a new one, deep, velvety red and in full blossom. She fingered the petals as she spoke, softly.

"This has been fun and all, but I need a place to live. Girl's gotta survive, you know…I don't think I'm going to stay here. Too many of the old memories." She looked up to see Flash smiling softly, and there was something in his eyes she almost didn't recognize-was it pride?

"You don't have to stay in Jump City, and you _do_ have a home. It's very comfortable too, or your money back." And then he was standing, taking her by the hand and picking her up again, and all that was left of the pair in the café was an old rose and a five on the table.

The city whizzed by and Jinx hung on for her very life, her arms around Kid Flash's neck, her head buried in her chest. This super-speed thing was dizzying, really. They could be on the other side of the world by now…

XxXxX

Kid Flash laughed as he took the highway, racing toward his own home, but then circling the block a few times before entering his apartment complex. Surely the witch could take a little more dizzying up. The more he ran, the tighter she held on, and it was nice, really. He took the stairs to the apartment, and then paused before the door so that Jinx could get her bearings; and then they were inside.

XxXxX

Jinx felt her feet touch the ground and stumbled before she felt hands on her shoulders, guiding her to a comfy chair by the window-the window that took up the entire wall. (You know, like in Starfire's room!) The view was of a city she didn't know, bathed in sunlight, with happy civilians walking through the streets, shopping and playing and doing what happy people do. Kid Flash was right; it _was_ different. But Hero Jinx was different; Hero Jinx needed a new start, and what Hero Jinx needed to hear was

"Welcome home."


	4. XOXOXO Wally

A/N a lot of questions are answered this chapter, such as "where was Jinx living before that huge battle?" and "How did Flash know where to find her?" And oh, Kid Flash cannot read minds, it's just that Jinx thinks _out loud_ half the time. Silly girl XD

* * *

Jinx had promptly fallen asleep after being brought to Star City, probably because she had not slept at Titan's Tower in Jump; she had been too busy reconciling with Starfire and drinking tea with Raven, showing Beast Boy how to win at videogames, talking about her training with Robin and Cyborg. She had played Uno with Aqualad, Speedy and Bee, spoke limited Spanish with Mas y Menos, and had the Herald explain that whacked out trumpet to her. She'd talked clothing and powers with Argent, and they together had tried to speak in sign language to Jericho, who appreciated it greatly, all of these while being watched by Kid Flash.

He looked at the sleeping girl and brought her a blanket, covering her with a smile. He was so proud of her; she had been so brave, to turn her back on everything she knew and begin a new life. She was courageous and clever and kind and _beautiful_, and God, even more so when she was angry. He still remembered the first visit he had made to her after that night with Madame Rouge…

XxXxX

Jinx played with the rose _he_ had given her a week before, its petals beginning to droop and darken. Even after she left the headquarters, she had tried to give the flower fresh water, buying water bottles and hastily sticking the flower in them, willing it to stay alive a little longer.

She had used her own money to pay for rent in a small, cramped apartment, not even bothering to lay it out like a real home, and bought green contacts to hide her pink eyes. The hair she could pass off as dye, but the eyes would be a dead giveaway.

She worked in a pizza parlor, a small one with normal customers that didn't have superpowers or any of that. It was a good place to start, but she knew she could not stay. Eventually someone would figure it out. Sooner or later, Jinx was getting out of Jump.

She made friends, regular kids with names like John and Linda, teenagers that went to school and held a job and babysat and what else, and they had fun. She called herself Ginny and wore her hair down, no ribbons anywhere, and hid her powers like they were the plague. Ginny waited tables and took orders and the customers loved her; until one customer came in, one wearing the most easily recognizable suit for a metahuman ever, one that raced in like a dart after a bank robbery was foiled down the street. And he ordered a pizza and a sub even though he was alone.

Ginny was asked to take the order because she was the only one with the catlike grace to carry all of the food and drink he had ordered at once. Her friends had seen that she was nervous, and chalked it up to her meeting a real live superhero. They encouraged her heartily and sent her on her way, with a smile and a thumbs-up.

She slinked into the room, her head down, attempting to hide her face, her thoughts running through her head like little Kid Flashes; and that thought just made a bad situation worse. All she could think was that she should have dyed her hair because _he_ of course would see through it and if he spoke her name then everything would be _over_ but damn it all, she would make a stand before she got arrested.

She had turned her head up and looked him right in the eyes, and the pink glow behind the green contacts told him to be silent where he stood. Her voice was pleasant if a little strained, and she put the food on the table slowly.

"My name is Ginny, and I made sure to put mustard on your sandwich. Didn't want it to be dry, you know." And then he had smiled at her, and was gone and back in a flash, bearing a red rose.

"Well Ginny, I had been looking for Jinx," he whispered, passing the rose over, "so if you find her, pass it on, okay?" And then he was gone, and in place of the food was payment with a very generous tip, and a sheet of paper that read: "367-0059, call anytime, feel free to leave a message, you know I'll get back to you – XOXOXO" and then, a lightning bolt.

XxXxX

Of course she had called, and he had dropped roses in the apartment and even stopped by for pizza in regular clothes, no mask or anything, and they had talked like real, normal people…But Kid Flash was snapped out of his reverie by an alarm going off in the apartment. Apparently someone was robbing the bank.

He took a dry erase marker and wrote on the front window:

"Saving the world-be back soon. Make yourself at home-plenty in the fridge. XOXOXO-Wally"

* * *

A/N that's chapter 4, folks. And stay tuned, because that bank robbery is more than some hungry thieves XD Catch ya later and thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews!


	5. A New Start

A/N So I've had this written for days now, but wouldn't let me upload it. Damn you server! You're here to SERVE! ... okay, now that that's done with, I heard a lot of complaints that the chapters weren't long enough, so I tried to make something a little longer. We're getting into a main plot here folks. Buckle up annd keep ya hands and feet in the vehicle!

* * *

Jinx woke up to a clock flashing twelve noon; she had slept for a quick few hours, and woke to find a message: 

"Saving the world-be back soon. Make yourself at home-plenty in the fridge. XOXOXO-Wally"

There was no telling how long he had been gone, or even where he had went; but there were notes in dry erase all over the board, appointments with the mayor, lists of villains that were currently in jail or at large. And there, written in large letters in the corner:

"Jump City-Meet Jinx for lunch. Bring plenty of roses." Jinx smiled as she walked back into the kitchen and looked into the fridge.

Sure enough, it was loaded. Every shelf was filled with bags, boxes and jars, juice boxes and large containers for iced tea, meats, cheeses and vegetables everywhere. The cabinets were stocked with junk food; Wally surely had to eat a lot of sugar and carbs to keep going. After fixing herself a small sandwich and a sprite, Jinx wrote in dry-erase across the window.

"Out for a walk, be back soon. Took a spare key-XO Jinx" Taking a key off of the hanging wrack next to the door, Jinx smirked as she left the apartment. Surely Kid Flash was the best boy she'd ever met, but someone had to keep him on his toes. He couldn't be the only one surprising people in the apartment.

Jinx wandered the city until she found the park that was visible from the window. It was a beautiful path of land, completely green and covered in flowering plants, a haven from the concrete, steel and glass of the city. There were swings and seesaws and laughing children everywhere, frolicking in the pathways and between the trees. And Jinx let herself enjoy it. She played on the swings and watched the children and helped a little girl pick flowers for her mother. She drew in the dirt for the children, and even drew a unicorn with a lightning bolt birthmark. It was a good way to begin her new life, she decided, with people who didn't know (or care) what Jinx had been.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of blasting concrete not a block away. The children scattered, running in all directions to hide from whatever problem Star City would face today. Parents on the edge of the park scrambled to find their children, all being rounded up by a girl with pink eyes and hair. She was standing in front of them, and they behind her, holding on to her legs and clothing.

Her glowing eyes were met by a large man standing at least seven feet tall, and his unnaturally thin stature was given away only by his exposed arms, which were glowing a sickly shade of green-yellow. The rest of him was covered in a thick black robe, his hood upover his face, with only oddly glowing eyespeering back at the witch in the park. And then he was flying, flying towards the park with speed that couldn't be matched, flying straight at the children.

He was blasted backwards by twin waves of pink energy, and Jinx's voice rang out as the children and their parents stood behind her.

"As if that's going to happen." She blasted the man back continually, allowing the civilians to get away as she alone walked towards the figure in black, and threw pink energy around him, trapping his feet in the ground and holding his hands to his sides. But then he glowed brighter, and a bubble surrounded him, dispelling all of Jinx's energy with his own yellowish glare. She was knocked backward by the force of his power, and heard sharp laughter cutting through the air as he disappeared into the bubble.

"Such an interesting girl! I hope we meet again." But then the world became fuzzy, and all was darkness.

XxXxX

Wally arrived at the apartment, and saw that Jinx was no longer in the chair; he was ready to look for her when he saw a note on the window in dry erase marker.

"Out for a walk, be back soon. Took a spare key-XO Jinx" And then he felt a bubble inside of him, ready to burst full of joy; she was ready to stay in this apartment, with him, and get used to Star City. It was a dream made real!

He dropped the rose he had brought on the counter and looked at the note one last time, just in time to see Jinx at the park from the window. She was very small from this height, but he could see pink radiating from her in some direction-it was enough. He knew at that very moment that something had gone terribly wrong.

And the curtains swayed as Kid Flash ran past.

XxXxX

She was lying there, on the ground, her clothes smoking from energy spent, surrounded by children shaking her, asking her to wake up. She looked as peaceful as if she had merely lain down in the grass and fallen asleep, but her clothes had rips and tears from whatever had been her fight. And when Wally stopped beside her, his face full of worry and regret, the children understood.

"She played with us until the scary man showed up," murmured one girl as she tugged on Wally's hand, looking up into his eyes with her own brown ones. "And then she saved us. But I think he hurt her really bad. Can you help her, Kid Flash?" And then Wally looked down at the girl, not willing to lie.

"I hope so." The little girl moved several other kids out of the way to allow Wally to get to Jinx, and he lifted her gently so that she was sitting up. She was unconscious but not too badly hurt, and he let his optimism show through as he lifted her up into his arms.

"She's hurt, but I can take care of it. She'll be back soon, really." And the children only nodded, expecting every word to be true as Flash made his exit, leaving only the breeze behind.

* * *

A/N so yeah, Jinx has been hurt by creepy villain man, how will Flash react?

I'm looking for a beta for the story so that the characters can stay, well, in character. Anyone who wants to apply, review or something. Thanks in advance - AzD


	6. shopping

Jinx woke to find herself lying in a bed, covered in a thick white comforter. Her clothes were torn and ripped everywhere, but she had only been mildly cut and bruised; thank heaven for the small wonders… Sitting up and looking around, she realized this looked a little like the apartment, and then the thought was confirmed.

"Very light sleeper, right?" He was at her side, sitting at the foot of the bed, just looking at her. He had taken off his uniform and was wearing a tight red shirt and slightly baggy blue jeans, and thick socks that were white with streaks of yellow lightning through them. His bright red hair was all over the place, some just long enough to brush his bright blue eyes, eyes that hid concern. Jinx caught the sentiment and looked down at the bed.

"Not in uniform? What time is it?" The room was basically bare, with a small table and two comfortable looking chairs, and a large window just behind the headboard of her bed; there was no clock to be found.

_We have to go shopping if I'm going to stay in this place._ She heard Wally speaking and looked up.

"I've already been patrolling, and it's about 5 o clock. You were out like a light." Any semblance of a smile faded off of Wally's face as he looked Jinx square in the eye. His own blue eyes had become slightly colder in this intense form of sobriety. "What happened in the park?" The witch leaned back against the headboard, not sure why this serious side of him was so unnerving. Perhaps it was because of how rare it was?

"Some guy, typical villain-in-black. Very tall-freakishly so-all gross and green-yellow. Shoots energy beams, creates bubbles and all of that." She feigned a yawn of boredom at the man even as the wheels in her head went into overdrive. She was snapped back by a voice.

"Come on, Jinx, there's more to it than that. What did he do? What did he want?" Jinx frowned, the scowl on her face a completely genuine show of dislike.

"The kids. He went straight for the kids, and he flew very fast." She was halting in the story, but Wally wanted to fill in the holes.

"So you protected them. What did he do?" He was leaning in now, scooting closer to Jinx and speaking softly. "I have to find him, Jinx. I have to find him but I don't know who he is." They were looking at each other now, eyes locked, and Jinx sat upright, not turning away.

"He was flying, but I blasted him with my powers, and I held him that way. But then he fired back, and broke through. In the second that I lost my concentration-" Jinx's mind traveled back to her battle with the man, and studied it, silently, remembering what she had been trained for. At the HIVE she had battled other witches and sorcerers; she had been trained to recognize them, them and that feeling when one power crushed the other. "When he broke through the restraint, I was knocked back too. He created a sphere, a bubble of energy to transport him to wherever he was going. And when he disappeared, the bubble burst and some energy waves shot out. That's what this is," she said, fingering a tear in her sleeve. "He's a magician."

Wally knew without asking that this was all there was to know, at least for now. Taking one glance at Jinx and attempting to hold down a smile, he turned his head and whistled.

"So…do you have any other clothes? I think those are spent." Realizing how much of her torso and arms had been exposed by the torn clothing, Jinx fired a small ray of bad luck at Wally, who was already out of the way. He leaned against the doorway casually, his back to the wall, and smiled. "If you get dressed quickly I can take you shopping for this room." The gleam of mischief in his eyes gave way to childlike sincerity. "Then you can get settled in, like a real home." He stood up straight and actually walked through the doorway, not wanting to destroy his normal clothes with super speed. It was, of course, a hazard of being Kid Flash.

XxXxX

Jinx entered the living room to find Wally at the window, gazing over the city in late afternoon. It was a paler blue outside, with the sun's rays just beginning to fade, and he caught Jinx's reflection in the window with a smile.

She was wearing black pants that were tight against her, and black sneakers with purple streaks running through them. Her shirt was black with purple vines, and her jacket was black with a Mandarin collar and belted sleeves. She had purple ribbons throughout the outfit, driving away the smothering black, and one black ribbon around her neck. Her hair was down, falling just above her shoulders and into her eyes. Noticing that Wally was at a loss, she started the conversation.

"So where are we going, anyway?" He straightened immediately and smiled, grabbing a backpack by the door and showing her the way to the hall.

"34th is the center of the market district in Star City-lined with clothing stores and cafes. But we'll probably just stop at the Children's Place and Sanrio-you know, to fill your room with unicorns, and some frilly pink stuff." He didn't see the pink glow growing behind him as he continued in an offhand voice, saying that if she didn't wear so much black he'd buy her a Hello Kitty dress, but that was okay. She looked great in black anyway, he said, wandering into the elevator. And this time, the pink glow behind him was not his roommate's fiery wrath of DOOM, but the blush that was making her glow like a pink party light.

She did her best to cover it up before he'd actually notice.

(For his part, he was just trying to convince himself that he hadn't said that out loud. Oh well.)

XxXxX

Several hours later, and after much cajoling and life-threatening, the room was decorated, and the closet was near full of Jinx's selections (mostly black, purple and some pink) and what Wally had bought her himself, which ran the gamut of colors and even included a (very well hidden) Hello Kitty minidress. He knew he'd catch it when it was found, but the temptation was too damned powerful!

The room itself was still white, but now had curtains and a lamp, with the feel being decidedly eastern with plenty of Indian influence. A small shop off of 34th, on a street known only as Grey's Alley, had covered that from tip to toe. The lampshades, curtains, bedspreads and pillowcases were edged in beads of Jinx's choice, and the lamp itself looked like it could house a genie. Besides a bed and a nightstand, the room was woefully devoid of furniture-using the last of her day job money. Jinx bought some bean bag furniture, they were both, as of that moment, broke as all get out.

And they had a feast to celebrate. Because tomorrow, Wally would explain how he made enough money to live in an expensive high rise in Star City, why the place was called Star City, and how Jinx would be able to pay her share of the rent; and it was going to be a very. Long. Day.


End file.
